the 7th year
by icy dark lady
Summary: why if bella doesn't want to marry edward? why if she's with the famous wizard harry potter? please guys this isn't my story is adopted from hellomynameishiperninja
1. why?

**BPOV**

**I was sitting in the Cullens living room,curled up in my fiancee Edward's cold hard arms. They reminded me of my feelings for him. Now I know you are thinking. Wait isn't she supposed to love him? Well...I don't. You see I'm not even the person he thinks I am. Make any sense? Probably not. Lets start from the beginning.**

**Edward thinks I am Bella Swan, a shy innocent naïve clumsy 18 year old. No. I'm Isabelle Loreleine Narcissa Malfoy. I'm bold,British, far from innocent and naïve. I haven't tripped over things since I was a toddler. I'm actually 18, just turned. He thinks my birthday is September 13. Its actually on July 13th . He is the exact opposite of the person I really love. My love is kind, sweet, and not over protective and controlling. Edward is rude, ignorant, and he is over protective and controlling. No in the aw-I-know-my-boyfriend-cares-about-me way. The I-wanna-strangle-you way. My love is human,Edward is a pedophile vampire. He is 113(AN idk if thats rigght buut go witth itt). My love is 17,my age,almost 18. Who is my love? Not Edward Cullen that's for damn sure. No he is Harry Potter. Have you heard of him? Maybe...well he is the most famous wizard of all time. And no I'm not a gold digger. Nah, I love him for him. Plus I'm just as rich as him. I miss him so much...**

**Are you wondering, well why am I here? Well there is a major war going on. I'm a target, because of my parentage. Lucius Malfoy. My mother is Narcissa Black . Anyway, Voldemort wants me dead, by his followers. He wants to be the one to kill Harry. So I was in almost more danger than Harry. I was sent here a year ago, for two purposes. One was to be safe, the other was to get to know a family of vampires. Big shock, they were the Cullens.**

**"Bella,love." spoke Edward. I internally cringed.**

**"Yes?" I asked.**

**"What's wrong? Are you getting excited for our wedding? Its only in two days?"fired off Edward. I glared.**

**"Nothing,sure,and Yes I realize that."**

**"Bella are you mad?"**

**"No Edward." I sighed. It was May 3rd...I really missed home.**

**It was the day before the wedding. I was writing to Harry.**

_**Dear Love,**_

_**Harry Help! I don't know what to do...I have to marry the crazy vamp tomorrow. Please...how many of the horcruxes have you found? How is Hermione? I hope your alright. I love you. And only you.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Isabelle**_

**I was quick as Edward was due soon. I sent the letter off with my owl,Buzz. He hooted and flew away. I looked at the clock, and grew sleepy. I dozed off and was awoken to a sharp rapping at the window. HEDWIG! I squealed.**

_**Dear Bell,**_

_**WE DID IT! The war is over. He is dead. But so are many more...The creeveys,Fred,Tonks and Lupin(Er,lupin and lupin:). Blaise and Hermione are together. The Weasleys are coping. Ginny is dating Dean,George is dating Angelina, but he is really sad. Percy came back! Kingsley is the new Bella, you're in Forks WA? Well...I've never been one to follow rules so...expect to see Ron at your wedding...I accidentally stole his comb. I will not let you marry a pedophile. Ha. But seriously you can come home. Wait. I have a better idea. Turn around.**_

**I stopped when I read that. He was coming! But,turn around? I did as I was told. I heard a pop and a messy raven haired boy with emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses appeared. I squealed. I ran and jumped into his arms kissing him hard.**

**"You did it! I love you!" I shrieked. He laughed setting me down on my bed.**

**"Haha. I like your hair, but I miss the real you." said Harry happily. I noticed a cut and a few scars and bruises. I gently ran my fingers over them.**

**"You did it." I whispered.**

**"You helped." he whispered back.**

**"How?" I asked curiously.**

**"You helped us find the horcruxes." said Harry.**

**"Hmm...sure. Oh shit!" I shouted. I had glanced at the clock behind him. The red numbers read 9:31. Edward would be here very soon. ****Like within a minute.**

**"Harry, I'm really sorry, but the vamp will be here soon, and yeah come to the wedding. Here here is an invite." I said frantically throwing a card at him. He caught it. "Um, tell Draco, Sirius, Blaise and Hermione to come too! I'm gonna go home with you tomorrow night. I love you very much, but go. Rest sleep. Dream of me." I spewed. I kissed him on the lips then tossed him his wand. He smiled before leaving with a pop. Not even 10 seconds later Edward banged on the window. I sighed. I unlocked it and opened the window.**

**"Hello love-" started Edward. He stopped sniffing the air.**

**"Someone was here." he growled. My eyes narrowed.**

**"Who was it?" he accused. I glared.**

**"Honestly it's none of your business. Do I have to check with you to see who I can hang with? Are you my parent? No your my fiancee. So drop it and learn to trust me. Or leave and don't come back." I snapped. He locked taken aback. He nodded slowly before laying down on my bed, beckoning me to him. I sighed but did as I was told. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.**

mmm… here it is this story the idea is not mine I only adopt it,but I put it a few ideas please I want reviews.

Ximenaha Malfoy Black


	2. Chapter 2

now guys here it is the chapter but with a few changes

BELLA'S POV

Well I know that you have a lot of questions but please let me explain my whole life.

=FLASHBACK=

I was born on July 13th of the year 1987 along with my twin brother. One day my mother was in a shopping trip when she starts to feel bad so she called my father to took her to the hospital Saint Mungo, a few hours later was born Draco Lucius Ryan Malfoy, they were happy but the thing that they didn't know is that I was coming so I was born 3 minutes later than my brother; my mom was so happy because she always wish a little girl and my father was happy because he always wish a little boy. The 2 little babies look almost the same blonde almost white hair pale skin, but the difference between both is that the little girl, Isabelle, has grey eyes with blue streaks like her mother and the little boy has grey eyes with black streaks likes his father.

Our childhood was go peacefully becuase we didn´t have to worry about money, toys, or ssomethings like that, my brother Draco became more overprotective of me and I became overprotective with he, were friends of Cedric Diggory, Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Milincent Bulstrode and Amelia Nott the twin of Theodore. When our 11th birthday come Draco and I received our Hogwarts, Beuxbatoms and Dumstrang cards my parents let me choice if I want to be in Hogwarts or in Beuxbatoms son I decide to be on Beuxbatoms until my fifth year so I could go to Hogwarts the rest of the years. Finally I was separete from my twin but a bond grew up much between us.

All the next 5 years were horrible without my twin, but the worst thing was that my father wanted that Drake be marked like a death eather so my mom decided to be against the death eathers only for saving us from Voldemort. When I go to Hogwarts I ended on Slytherin but I just met Harry Potter; at first Harry thought that I was one of the Slytherins who thought about pureblood and a whore, but then I decided to became closer to him, a few months later I was dating the Boy Who Lived. When I went home for the holidays I realized that Voldemort wanted me to marry him and that my father agrees on I scaped from the house and went to the house that we had on Greek were I wasn´t going to be found, after a week I went to Grimuld Place and told to the Order all so they sent me here to Forks because of proteccion.

=END OF FLASHBACK=

Harry, Ron, Drake, Blaise, Hermione and Sirius are going to come to my fate wendding. I hear a RINGG! and ran downstairs and open the door, but I only see Alice not the people that I wanna see. Alice and I go to the Cullen residence to prepare for the wendding, she put on me strange muggle things that I think that are for the beauty but I'm not sure, she make my hair more curlier, put on my face make up and then she put me the wendding dress I go near to my uncle Charlie but he doesn't seem to be go donwstairs and I see the guys that I wanted to see siting in the front lines.

**THE CHAPTER I 'LL MADE IT BIGGER **

**please girls a want more reviews**

please

please

xoxoxoxo

always yours


	3. Chapter 3

7th YEAR

Bella's POV

I look into my lover's eyes and see all the hurt it was in them. And I couldn't stand it. I looked to the fool vampire and then to the minister Mr. Weber.

Mr. Weber, I'm really sorry for this but I don't want to marry him- I said and heard a few gasps.

What the hell Bella? How can you do this to me? - the fool said.

Language Mr. Cullen- said Mr. Weber

Well it's quite simple, you see when I came here I left a boyfriend in a war not knowing that his side would win but then I realized that he won and now I'll go with him because I never love you, I just like you as a friend, you know?- I said with confidence filling my voice.

NO! You won't go if I can stop it- he grabbed my wrist hard and it was hurting

Edward let it go! You're hurting me! - I exclaimed and saw Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise pulling out their wands. Then a spell hit him on the chest and I was grabbed by the waist for a pair of strong arms.

Calm Izzy. The others are taking care of him- said Harry in my ear.

No! He will hurt them he is a psycho; tell them to appear back to house! – said to him.

Ok! Guys! We have to appear back to house! – They all nodded and with a POP! They were all gone.

Goodbye Edward. Have a good live, I wish we never meet again- I said with a smirk. With another POP! We were gone.

I landed in front of Grimuld Place with everyone looking at me with weird eyes and with confused looks. I just stood up there with my eyes watering but not letting fell tears. I knew what was coming, and my brother too so he walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder and show me his real smile, I smiled back but it didn't reach my eyes.

Izzy, I want to talk to you in private- Harry said, Oh no! That was the same thing he said when he broke up with me in fifth year.

Ok lets go- I said with enough courage. We entered in a room and he started talking.

Today I realized something that I should have realized earlier. I can't live without you, that you are to me like oxygen that I need to live you know? Since I saw you I fell for you. So… Isabelle Loreleine Narcissa Malfoy I swear to love all my existence till I'm dead. Will you marry me? – he said surprising me. He kneeled and opened a box with a gorgeous ring on it.

OH! Yes I can't believe it- I throw myself to Harry who fell to the floor.


End file.
